One Who is at Peace
by Banestar
Summary: After a band of criminals attack his village a young Yoda escapes his home planet. While stopping at a remote swamp planet Yoda discovers he is force sensitive and is taken into the Jedi Order. But things are complicated when he encounters a bounty hunter employed by the same criminals. Will he continue on the right path or succumb to the dark path of revenge? T to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

**This story takes place between 847 and 844 BBY**

Yoda remained as silent as he could in the dense forest. He tiptoed quietly on his anisodactyl feet. There was a Jubba bird perched on a tree nearby. Yoda raised his bow, which contained an arrow. Yoda pulled back the string. _Shook!_ The arrow hit the bird clean through the eye. As Yoda went to retrieve his catch he was followed by a slightly taller figure.

"A good catch that is," said the figure.

The figure was Yoda's father Ida. He like Yoda was a member of the Oglied species, native of their home planet Yidal. The planet was in on the border of Wild Space and the Unknown Regions and was largely unknown to the rest of the galaxy. To keep peace in their planet Oglieds were instructed to keep the location of their planet a secret when they traveled to the rest of the galaxy.

"Father, thank you," said Yoda.

Yoda started to pick up the Jubba bird.

"Forget your prayer, do not," said Ida.

Embarrassed, Yoda muttered a prayer. The Oglieds were taught to respect animals and it was customary to say a prayer when getting a catch.

"Good," said Ida. "Now to the village we must go back," said Ida.

"Yes," said Yoda.

It was almost sundown and they should get to the village for dinner. They had gotten enough prey. The two Oglieds made there way back to the village. Fifteen minutes later they got back to the village. His mother came out.

"Good meat, you have. Good meal we will eat tonight," said Dede.

Yoda's mother Dede was the village cook. She cooked dinner for the whole village. Each family had breakfast and dinner separate but would get together for dinner. Usually quite a few hunting patrols would be sent out as well as fruit gathering patrols. Yoda and Ida gave Dede their catches. Yoda made his way to the village dining area.

"So I here you got two jubba birds," said a high human voice from behind Yoda.

Yoda smiled as he knew exactly who's voice this was. He turned around to see Ryla, a human female. She was far taller than him but short for her age. She was about thirteen years old. She was dark skinned and thin with dark brown hair and she was Yoda's best friend.

Yidal was almost all ocean but was scattered with small islands. The Oglied village was the only village on this island and was famous across the world for taking in babies of all species. Ryla had been one of these babies and lived at the village orphanage. When his mother had volunteered there when Yoda was forty and Ryla was four they had met and been friends ever since.

Responding to Ryla Yoda teasingly said "You were on a hunting patrol too, I hear. Any catches do you have?"

"Yep two jubba birds AND a worrt," she said.

Yoda's face fell. Ryla was one of the toughest sentients Yoda knew, male or female and much to his chagrin often bested him.

"Fine, win this round you do," said Yoda annoyedly.

"Oh Yoda I win every round," said Ryla jokingly. She patted him on the head. "Now let's go. We don't want to be late for dinner," she said.

Yoda was still slightly annoyed but followed her nonetheless. The dining area was a long row of tables on the sand. Around the area were palm trees with houses built in. It was a simple, peaceful lifestyle. Soon Yoda and Ryla got to the dining area. The meal was great. The rich taste of Jubba bird filled Yoda's mouth and he happily ate as Ryla, sitting across from him talked.

"So this girl at the academy Fay thought she was good at cards but I showed…"

Ryla cut off looking up in the air. "Unbelievable," she said.

Yoda turned around to see something he hadn't seen in a long time. On the sand next to the dining area a spaceship had just landed.

There were gasps of amazement from the villagers. Spaceships almost never came to their world, and when they did they were small ships. This was a medium sized battle vessel. Yoda remembered it from his studies as a T-19 fighter.

Some of the older Oglieds held up their bows at the ready. Suddenly beings started to come out of the ship. They wore masks with horns coming out and carried high powered blaster rifles. One who appeared to be the leader carried a lightstaff.

Poddle the leader of the village stepped forward.

"To this peaceful village what business brings you? Warriors we have not here," he said

The leader of the masked men stepped up.

"You don't have to worry. We offer you protection," said the leader. "We are the Bando Gora a legendary tribe of justice," he said. "I am Ur Loq," he said .

"For the offer I thank you. Greatly appreciated it would be," said Poddle.

"Of course for the protection we would need payment," said Loq.

"No money do we have. Barter we do on this planet," said Poddle.

"Very well than the payment will be half your supplies," Loq demanded.

Gasps again went through the crowd.

"Outrageous!" Poddle responded. "This payment we do not have. Elsewhere should you take your protection!"

"Very well," said Loq. "Open fire!"

At this order the Gora shot their blasters into the crowd. Oglieds fell to the ground dead. They shot back but there bows and arrows were no match for the Gora's blasters. Few Goras were killed as the Oglieds were massacred. Yoda, Ida and Ryla were hiding under the table.

"Ryla, Yoda spaceship I have at other end of island. Two it fits," said Ida

Then suddenly Ida bat hit by a blast.

"Father!" Yoda cried.

On his last breath Ida said "Go you must."

A tear went down Yoda's cheek.

"I'm sorry Yoda but we have to go," said Ryla.

As much as he didn't want to leave Yoda knew Ryla was right. And in all the chaos no one noticed two figures, a human and an Oglied get away from the village and make their way to the other side of the island.


End file.
